Goodnight Is Not The End
by blush-response
Summary: AddisonAlex. Just a cute morning scene. Enjoy!


**GOODNIGHT IS NOT THE END 1/1**

_When the moon has passed us by  
And when the sunlight has  
Opened up my eyes  
I will see you in the morning.._

_Goodnight is not the end  
Evermore_

Addison groggily walked her way through the lounge room to find Alex in the place where she always found him first thing in the morning . Though he never noticed it, Addison would spend a few seconds admiring him from afar before welcoming in the new day. If she could prompt anyone into believing there was a different side to Alex Karev, they would only have to see what was transpiring right in front of her. There he was in the kitchen, his defined bare back turned towards her as he slaved over the stove. Though his attire might suggest otherwise, Alex wasn't reckless with his cooking. He would measure ingredients with such precision, almost to the point of it being painstaking, scraping the excess flour over a measuring cup with a knife. He was in there because he liked to 'feed his girl'.

Before Alex Karev, Addison couldn't recall the last time she had been waited on without having to call someone and pay for their obligation once it was wheeled into her room. Nor could she remember someone being as attentive as him. On a good day, her mornings with Derek were centered around exchanging stories they read in the morning paper. On a bad day, Derek would apologetically interrupt breakfast, making empty promises as he scrambled for the door. 6 months ago, Addison would wake up to an empty bed, wondering why she had to be granted another day. She would delay getting up until she realised she was late and had to make a dash for the coffee, cursing at herself for inflicting the rush upon herself. She would promise to never impose that situation on herself again only to do a repeat performance the following day.

Mornings with Alex were different.

Reaching her approach, she stood up behind him.

'Good morning,' she whispered in his ear.

'Hey,' Alex muffled as he turned to sneak in a kiss. His cooking, it seemed, was getting most of the attention this morning.

'That's all I get?' Addison asked playfully, wrapping her arms around his torso.

'Yeah, that and these pancakes. Pretty good deal if you ask me.' Alex said remotely, glancing over to see her reaction.

Damn it, she's too cute, he thought to himself. 6 months ago, he would've never used that that word to describe Addison. She was always known as the hot one at SGH. "McHot' he used to call her. Months ago it would've been a stretch to imagine her wearing something as undignified as pink ugg boots, a white singlet top and short black shorts. But now she was just his 'Add'. The one with unkempt hair and morning breath. She was adorable. So once he looked back to see a pout on her face, it was enough to tide him over.

He turned around to face her, Addison's arms never leaving his body. He lifted her up, her shrieking in response as he perched her on top of the counter.

'What do you want?' He asked intermittently as he adorned a set of kisses on her neck and face.

'Nothing,' she giggled satisfactorily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Happy?'

'Yes. But you aren't going to be.' Addison said as she looked over his shoulder.. 'I'm no chef but your pancakes are looking a little overdone.'

'Oh man.' He said, pulling back from Addison's embrace to turn off the stove and survey the damage. 'You're washing this up, you know..…it's your fault after all.' He continued, flashing Addison his trademark smirk before he proceeded to start again.

Addison chuckled to herself as walked to the sink before she let out a groan in response to the mess which stood before her. Alex was a great cook but always managed to make a huge mess. In fact, Alex was everywhere. His coat now occupied the hook on the door. His socks littered her gleaming marble floor. Rock music now infiltrated her walls. Slowly her impersonal space accumulated a more homely feel. They never discussed living arrangements, in fact, he still had his own house. But just like every other facet of their relationship, everything grew organically and unexpectedly.

'According to my understanding, pancakes consist of egg, flour and water. That's it. That's all there is to it. How is it even possible to use more than one bowl?' Addison said, her disdain not quite as convincing as she wanted.

'Babe, you don't understand. You know who I blame? I blame all those fine dining, 5 star restaurants you eat at. You don't cook, you only see the end product. You know that little room at the back near the toilets? Well that's where they cook and I'm certain they would have heaps of dishes there. That's why you pay so much for the food, to clean up all the dishes.' Alex said contently. 'Anyway, breakfast is finally ready.'

'Oh good. I'm just going to finish this off. Are you proud of me? The fine diner is cleaning up after herself.'

'Hummm I guess you'll need some guidance then'. Alex mocked as he went over to the sink, working his hands around her.

'Actually I take that back, I'm cleaning the mess you created,' Addison retaliated.

'Want me to show a little appreciation?' Alex said as he began to guide his hands under her singlet and around her stomach.

'Alex! You're distracting me!'

'Oh I'm sorry, I hate it when people do that!'


End file.
